


Interés

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Para alguien que dice no tener ningún interés en el kendo, Yukimura visita el dojo con demasiada frecuencia.
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi





	Interés

Para tratarse de alguien que dice no tener ningún interés en el kendo, Yukimura visita el dojo con demasiada frecuencia últimamente.

Siempre se sienta propiamente en seiza cerca de la pared y observa en silencio con tanta atención que Sanada siempre está consciente de su presencia y la única razón por la que eso no lo lleva a cometer errores, es el hecho de que Yukimura permanece tan inmóvil como una montaña, en lugar de distraerlo con alguna acción inesperada.

Pero eso no puede seguir así y si Yukimura tiene alguna razón para estar ahí, debería decirla de una buena vez.

Con eso en mente, una vez termina su rutina Sanada se acerca a Yukimura y le ofrece su propia espada.

—¿Cambiaste de idea? —pregunta. Yukimura niega con su cabeza.

—Sigue sin interesarme.

—¿Entonces, por qué estás aquí? —cuestiona Sanada, sosteniendo ahora la espada junto a su cintura y entrecerrando sus ojos.

Yukimura sonríe.

—Me gusta verte.

Esas tres palabras bastan para que Sanada contenga el aliento y en el fondo de su mente comience a esperar... pero no debe, se dice a sí mismo mientras acepta la explicación de Yukimura con un gesto y se aleja para meditar antes de salir del dojo, porque quizás Yukimura solo está pensando en dibujarlo de nuevo y sus palabras no tienen ningún significado especial.


End file.
